Nakamura et al. (Tetrahedron 1994, Vol. 50, No 41, 11821-11826) describe an enzymatic synthesis of (R)-γ-chloro-β-hydroxybutyronitrile by Corynebacterium halohydrin hydrogen-halide lyase.
Lutje Spelberg et al. (Org. Letters 2001, Vol. 3, No. 1, 41-43) describe the enantioselective and regioselective biocatalytic azidolysis of aromatic epoxides.
Nakamura et al. (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 1991, Vol 180, No. 1, 124-130) describe a new catalytic function of halohydrin hydrogen-halide-Lyase for the synthesis of β-hydroxynitriles.
Spelberg et al. (Tetrahedron Asymmetry 2002, 13, 1083-1089) analyze the biocatalytic potential of a halohydrin dehalogenase from Agrobacterium radiobacter. 
WO 2005/017141 disclose improved halohydrin dehalogenases and related polynucleotides.
US 2003/0124693A1 disclose the enzymatic conversion of epoxides.
None of the prior art disclose the production of tertiary alcohols.